Jizzy (mission)
Jizzy is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson. This mission is divided into two parts; one part is given by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas; the other part is given by Jizzy B. from Jizzy's Pleasure Domes in the Battery Point district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Wu Zi Mu, Cesar and Guppy are in the back office where the photos Carl took previously are hanging on the wall. Guppy identifies them as the Loco Syndicate consisting of the boss (whose name he doesn't know), the muscle (T-Bone Mendez) and the middle-man (Jizzy B.). Carl decides the easiest method of infiltrating the syndicate is through Jizzy and is told he can be found in the Pleasure Domes. Upon arrival at the club, Carl convinces Jizzy to employ him. Jizzy then send him out to deal with a client who has already killed two of his girls. First, Carl takes the pimpmobile and drops off another of Jizzy's girls at a hotel in Downtown. He then kills a rival pimp working out of Hashbury. Jizzy then calls Carl on the car phone and tells him that another girl is being attacked and sends him to take care of it. Carl makes his way to the location in Foster Valley and kills the two men attacking the girl. Jizzy phones Carl again and tells him that the girl Carl dropped off at the start of the mission is trying to leave and that he wants her, her sugar daddy, and his protection killed. Once Carl has taken them out Jizzy calls a final time thanking him for his help and telling him that the car has just come up on an APB, resulting in a two star wanted level. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the pimpmobile *Drop the ho off Downtown *Waste the pimp in Hashbury *Take out the rival pimp *Get back in the pimpmobile *Save Jizzy's girl *Take out both punters *Get back in the pimpmobile *Get to the hotel Downtown *Take out the preacher and his protection Reward The rewards for this mission are $3,000 and increased respect. The missions T-Bone Mendez and Mountain Cloud Boys are unlocked. Gallery Jizzymission-GTASA2.jpg|The Enemies Hashbury pimp.png|The pimp in Hashbury that Jizzy sends you to kill. Trivia *There's three unique vehicles in this mission: a unique black Huntley with heavy handling, the Pimpmobile used in the mission and a khaki brown Camper with the headlights on owned by the men beating the girl under Foster Valley intersection. *The song featured in the pre-mission cutscene is West Coast Poplock, which can also be heard on Bounce FM. *This, Verdant Meadows and the untitled first mission are the only 3 missions where it is possible to save whilst carrying them out, although you cannot save once the final part of the mission is given to you. *What Carl says to the girl while he's making his way to the hotel in Downtown is similar to what he says during dates with his girlfriends. The girl is an obvious Latina (probably Mexican) who's trying to make conversation with CJ speaking in Spanglish ''(mix of Spanish and English). After CJ shows no interesting in the chat, she dismissed him calling him ''puto (faggot in Spanish). *The preacher in this mission sounds similar to Pastor Richards. However, it is unlikely that it is Pastor Richards' voice due to the fact that Richards' voice actor passed away during the production of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, coupled with the fact that their voices are both reminiscent of stereotypical American Preachers. *If the vehicles are not stopped within the city, they will continue out into the countryside. *It should be noted that if the player snipes the limousine driver, the preacher and the prostitute will simply stay in the car, the player can kill him and his protection and let the Prostitute live, if this is done she will get out and walk away like a normal pedestrian after the mission is complete. *There is an unused stripper in this mission cutscene at the Pleasure Dome. *If you kill the puncher that is beating the prostitute first, she will stay on the ground and continue to look like she is being attacked. *The prostitute being attacked by the punchers cannot be killed by the player and she will simply get into the nearest car and drive away. *The 'pimpmobile' used in this mission is a parody of the 'Pope Mobile'. Video Walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions